Increasing advances in computer technology (e.g., microprocessor speed, memory capacity, data transfer bandwidth, software functionality, and the like) have generally contributed to increased computer application in various industries. Ever more powerful server systems, which are often configured as an array of servers, are often provided to service requests originating from external sources such as the World Wide Web, for example. As local Intranet systems have become more sophisticated thereby requiring servicing of larger network loads and related applications, internal system demands have grown accordingly as well.
In accordance with the increases in computer technology, web conferencing has become commonplace in today's business society. Web (or Internet) conferencing is often used to conduct live meetings by way of a network, for example, the Internet. As the Internet continues to evolve, the meetings or ‘web conferences’ that often included nothing more than group communications via a message board, gradually developed into live or synchronous meetings.
Most often, in a web conference, participants connect via the network (e.g., Internet) from their own personal terminal or workstation. This connection enables real-time, or almost real-time, communication to other participants via the network. This connection is most often facilitated through an application provided by a ‘host’ or service provider. The application can be a downloaded application on each of the connected computers or a web-based application where the attendees will simply access a ‘URL’ (universal resource locator) or website meeting address to enter the live meeting or conference.
Today's web conferencing solutions enable users to exchange data and files (e.g., slide presentations, accounting document, etc.). Unfortunately, this ability to transfer documents leaves the system vulnerable to malware (e.g., viruses) and other harmful agents. To combat these undesirable and destructive agents, in-process or ‘in-proc’ scanning software is most often employed to cleanse documents that are both uploaded and downloaded during a conference. Unfortunately, performance of the conferencing system is directly related to the functionality of scanning applications. In other words, if there is a problem with the ‘in-proc’ scanning application, the web conference application will experience similar effects since the functionalities are not designed to work independently.